


Break Time

by SadinaSaphrite



Series: Through the Years [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Frottage, Jack looks for things to do when he's bored, Like his boyfriend, M/M, Mild Language, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Omnic Crisis, Reaper76Week 2018, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-03-05 15:06:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13390413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadinaSaphrite/pseuds/SadinaSaphrite
Summary: In which Jack really needs a break from paperwork, and Gabe seems to be the closest and easiest target. Absolute shameless flirting follows, along with a minimum of five adjectives to describe Gabe's ass.Day Two of Reaper76 Week 2018 - They Loved Each Other





	1. Chapter 1

“What?”

“Hm?”

“You’re staring at me.”

“Am not.”

Jack continued to blatantly stare at Gabe. Jack gave him a bland smile and firmly ignored the stern expression glaring at him from over a mountain of paperwork.

Overwatch was currently in a transitional period. Now that the Omnic Crisis was officially over and peace had been garnered, the United Nations had given Director Petras and Secretary-General Adawe the green light to make Overwatch a full-scale global peacekeeping military force. No longer would they be a team of a half-dozen skilled individuals, they’d become a militia of hundreds, possibly even thousands of soldiers spread through Watchpoints all over the world. Jack and Gabe had differing opinions on that. They still hadn’t talked about it. They also weren’t planning on talking about it anytime soon.

For now, though, it meant that Jack and Gabe were crammed into a small office and drowning in paperwork while things were still being built and authorized for Overwatch’s exponential growth. At first, they had even been forced to share the same desk. It had been a miserable two weeks before Jack came into the office to find a second desk had appeared overnight and their workload evenly divided. Jack didn’t ask where the new desk had come from and Gabe didn’t volunteer the information, but he had been insufferably smug for the rest of the week.

“You call that a poker face, Jack? You can’t say you aren’t staring at me while you’re openly staring at me. What, do I have something on my face?”

“No, no…” Jack said. He set down his pen and leaned back in his chair, eager for a distraction from work. “It’s just that you look so cute when you’re concentrating.”

Gabe raised both his eyebrows and gave Jack a Look.

“Excuse me?”

“You do!” Jack laughed, holding his hands up defensively, as if Gabe’s hard look was the predecessor to an actual attack. Hell, it might be. Gabe got feisty when he was bored and cooped up. Jack wouldn’t mind a good scrap, in all honesty. Anything to stave off reading another recruitment report. “I can tell when you’re really focusing on what you’re reading. You do this thing where you furrow your brow and stick out your lower lip and it’s just the cutest pout I’ve ever seen.”

“I may be many things, but I am not _cute,_ ” Gabe scowled and turned his attention away, picking the tablet back up.

Ohhh no. Not yet. Jack was bored out of his mind, and they were both overdue for a break. He couldn’t let Gabe end this conversation so easily.

“You are, though. Really. You’ve got a cute pout and a cute smile and a cute butt.”

Gabe slammed his free hand down hard enough on his desk that Jack could feel it all the way from where he was sitting.

“My ass is not _cute._ ”

“No?” Jack gave his most innocent smile, the one he saved for when he was absolutely guilty of something. “How would you describe it?”

“I have a tight, bombshell ass, thank you very much.”

“Hrmm…” Jack made a hum of disagreement. “It’s only tight in the right pants. When you’re naked, it’s pretty apparent that you’ve got a bubble-butt. Not that there’s anything wrong with that. Definitely still sexy. Makes a good, satisfying ripple when slapped.”

Gabe slowly set the tablet down. Jack beamed at him. 

“Fine,” Gabe conceded. “That still means I have a bombshell ass, though.”

“Oh, no doubt about that,” Jack grinned. He leaned back in his chair and began emphasizing his words with his hands. “You’re built like a beautiful hourglass, curved in all the right places through your thighs and your hips. Bombshell definitely qualifies.”

Gabe drummed his fingers on the desk. “Is this an incredibly roundabout way to get me to compliment you? Is this because I called you ‘flat-ass’ last week?”

“You know, it wasn’t at first, but now it is. I do not have a flat ass.”

“Jack Morrison, your ass is as flat as Indiana.”

Jack put a hand over his heart and gave him an exaggerated look of distress. “How could you? After all the nice things I said about your posterior, you go and wound me and my ass. That hurts, Gabe. That hurts.”

“I’ve never in my life said that you had a nice ass,” Gabe said solemnly.

_Ouch._

Jack was dangerously close to actually feeling offended when Gabe leaned back and kicked his booted feet up on the desk.

“You have other redeeming qualities, however.”

Jack stared. Gabe ignored him.

“Well?” Jack asked after several long moments.

“Oh, did you want me to continue?”

“I need my ego stroked, Gabe. It’s the only way I can get through the day.”

“If you insist,” Gabe sighed and clasped his fingers behind his head, giving Jack a scrutinizing look. “You, Jack, are a solid wall of muscle. You’ve got pecs, abs, and arms that look like they were chiseled out of fucking marble by a goddamn Renaissance sculptor. Your biceps are almost as wide as your fucking head. You are built like a brick shithouse, and I love it.”

“Yeah?” Jack asked, perking up.

“Yeah,” Gabe continued. “I love that you can pick me up. Effortlessly. You know how many people have just been able to scoop me up like that? Two. You and Reinhardt. And Rein is some sort of fucking German-engineered giant or some shit, so he doesn’t even count.”

“Actually–”

“Shut up, I’m not done,” Gabe’s eyes roamed Jack’s form freely from where he sat behind the desk, and Jack could feel the heat behind that gaze. “Even your neck is thick. It’s got that good, satisfying, meaty feel. Perfect for biting.”

Jack grinned. “Is that why you like it?”

“That’s one reason.”

“Only one?”

“God, you get an ego when we’re alone. Does anyone else know how much the humble golden boy from Indiana likes to hear about himself?” Gabe snorted, but continued anyway, and even looked like he was starting to enjoy himself. “I love that thick, meaty taste of your neck. But I also love that soft little sigh you make. I’ll just be right up in your business, telling you how fucking sexy you are, and then I’ll suck on that spot right behind your ear and you’ll make the most gentle, mewling little sigh. Almost a whimper. Your voice sounds like you just finished drinking ground glass at the best of times, so getting you to make that soft, sweet moan is a goddamn victory. Every time.”

Jack leaned forward, eyes gleaming and heat pooling in his gut. That would definitely alleviate his boredom. “What do you think, Gabe? You look like you could use a break.”

“Hm,” Gabe hummed noncommittally and went to pick the tablet back up, his entire body language shifting back to a state of boredom. “I don’t know. We really do have a lot of work to do.”

Goddamn coy hard-to-get black-ops motherfucker.

“Gabriel,” Jack’s gravelly voice went hard and he glared at Gabe from across the office.

“Hm?” Gabe hummed innocently, not even giving Jack the satisfaction of looking over.

“If you promise to put that damn tablet down for one hour so you can get over here and give me attention, I’ll blow you right here in the office. Right under your definitely-illegally-obtained desk.”

Gabe finally gave a slow smile and set the tablet down for good. “Is that a promise?”

“You bet your bombshell ass it is.”

Gabe grinned and kicked away from his desk, getting to his feet and sauntering toward Jack, letting his hips sway just right, holding his eyes as he approached.

“Like what you see, Strike Commander?” Gabe smirked.

Jack winced. “Don’t call me that. I’m not used to it, yet.”

“That’s alright,” Gabe said, smoothing over the misstep and settling comfortably into Jack’s lap, straddling him. “I prefer Jackie anyway. Along with Boy Scout, Sunshine, Golden Boy, Big Hero, Romeo, Stud Muffin–”

“Holy shit, Gabe,” Jack interrupted, wrapping his arms around Gabriel’s waist. He could feel the heat of a blush rising in his cheeks and neck. “Shut up, would you?”

“No, I don’t think so,” he purred, and ran his tongue along the hollow of Jack’s throat, pausing to mouth at his Adam’s apple. “How about I stroke more than just your ego?”

Jack was happy to oblige.


	2. Chapter 2

Gabe hadn’t been on Jack’s lap for five minutes, and the man was already putty beneath him after only some light petting and neck sucking. The fact that Jack was falling apart so quickly only proved that it had been too long since they’d last spent some quality alone time with each other. It wasn’t his fault they’d been busy, Gabe told himself as he kissed a bruise onto Jack’s clavicle. Work had been hell on both of them. Maybe Jack was right. Maybe they both needed a break.

Gabe settled more comfortably on Jack’s lap and was surprised to find a significant tent in Jack’s pants.

Fucking hell, was he hard already? God, maybe he _had_ been neglecting Jack. Gabe palmed Jack’s groin through his pants, teasing the hardness beneath, and Jack made a moan that went straight to Gabe’s dick.

Hell. Maybe they’d both been a little neglected.

Gabe slid his hips forward to close the space between them, and Jack wrapped one thick arm around his back. A hand firmly gripped Gabe’s ass and gave it a squeeze.

‘Bubble butt,’ Jack had said. Not as flattering as ‘bombshell ass,’ but there were worse things to be called. With the enthusiasm Jack was groping him, Gabe could hardly make a fuss. 

Jack was an ass guy through and through. Although he enjoyed a smooth, strong back and voiced multiple times his appreciation of Gabe’s solid thighs, he inevitably returned his attention to Gabe’s rear, and enjoyed groping and slapping it whenever they fucked. For his part, Gabe preferred arms that could sweep him off his feet, a neck he could sink his teeth into, and tight, firm pectorals, perfect for use as pillows in the afterglow of a good night. They both felt like they’d gotten the best end of the deal in their relationship.

Not that there’d been much of a relationship as of late, Gabe thought sourly. They saw each other every day, but they’d both been so swamped with work and the transition that they’d had no time for anything more than a few words of passing conversation. Not to mention the rest of the team. Ana was just as busy as the rest of them. She’d been landed with delegating work for the rest of the original strike team members, so far removed from what Gabe was working on that he had no idea what most of them were even doing now. Hell, he hadn’t even _seen_ Liao or Lindholm in over a week. Shit. That reminded him he had to get that acquisition form pushed for Liao. But he definitely needed to get through Adawe’s reports before the end of the day, so he’d have to–

“Gabe? You okay? I can hear you thinking.”

_Oh. Right._

Gabe let out a heavy sigh and rested his head against Jack’s shoulder.

“Shit. Sorry, Jack. I can’t get work out of my head.”

Jack’s hands slowed.

“Do you want to stop?”

“No!” Gabe tightened his grip on Jack, clinging to him like a lifeline. “God, no. I just…I can’t…”

“Shh…” Jack held Gabe tight. “It’s alright. I’ve got you, babe. Take a deep breath. In…and out. Again. In…and out. Good. Fuck work. Let me help you forget about everything else for a while. Think about this, right here, right now. Focus on my voice. Focus on my touch.”

Jack ran his hands along Gabe’s back, stroking his shoulders, following the smooth curve of his spine, over the dip of his hips, then along the soft swell of his ass and back again. His hands were warm, even through Gabe’s hoodie.

Gabe tucked his head into Jack’s shoulder and tried to follow his advice. He took a deep breath. Jack smelled like coffee and cologne, the good stuff that Ana bought him last Christmas.

“Focus on this. Focus on _me._ ”

One hand slipped under the soft hoodie, playing along the line of exposed skin between Gabe’s undershirt and his pants. Jack licked a stripe up Gabe’s neck to bite gently at his ear and Gabe gasped.

“That’s more like it,” Jack murmured into his ear and tugged lightly on his earlobe. His hand slid under the tight undershirt, fingernails scraping along his spine. Gentle touches, light enough to tease, leaving Gabe wanting more.

Slowly, Gabe rolled his hips and was rewarded with Jack’s low, growling moan. He smirked. If Jack was going to keep him distracted, the least Gabe could do was return the favor. Making his lover fall apart was Gabe’s favorite kink.

He ground Jack into the office chair harder and faster, holding onto the chair arms for leverage and sucking bruises onto Jack’s throat. The pressure was delicious, and Jack’s nails scratched more insistently at Gabe’s back, digging into his skin.

“Gabe…”

Jack’s voice was breathy and desperate, a far cry from his usual gravelly growl, and Gabe’s cock twitched, straining against his dark pants. Gabe’s hips jerked hard against Jack’s, and the office chair wobbled and creaked dangerously beneath them. Gabe hastily slid back, putting some distance between them, and Jack let out a sharp huff of protest.

“No, don’t…” His thick arms wrapped around Gabe and pulled him closer again. “Please…God, Gabe. I want– I need–”

The fact that Jack was this desperate after only a little over the clothes action had Gabe preening, but he still needed to talk some sense into the man. He grabbed Jack’s face with both hands and forced him to meet his eyes.

“We are _not_ fucking in this chair.”

Jack gave him a look that was somewhere between disbelief and a pout, as if Gabe’s denial was a personal affront to his sexual ability.

“Why not?”

“One: we don’t have any lube or condoms. I don’t know about you, but I’m not horny enough to carry some on me at all times. And two: this flimsy-ass office chair can’t handle it. I already stole a desk. I’m not stealing a chair for you, too.”

He gently bit Jack’s earlobe and palmed his cock through his clothing. “But I’m sure your bed is a little more sturdy.”

Jack, eyes glazed with pleasure, slid his arms around Gabe’s waist as if he were going to pick Gabe up and head sweep him out of the room right then and there.

“Tonight, you idiot!”

Jack gave him a petulant look.

“Goddamn, you’re an insatiable prick,” Gabe groused, but the fond smile he wore undercut his words. “Shut up and enjoy this, would you? I’ve got another idea.”

He worked Jack’s belt open and unbuttoned his pants, then pushed his boxer-briefs down, pulling Jack out and giving him a long, languid stroke. Jack let out a pleased hum and leaned back in the chair.

“I think I like this idea.”

“Shut up and make yourself useful,” Gabe said, working his own pants open and pulling himself out through the slit in his boxers. “Do you have anything we can use for lube that isn’t just pre or spit?”

“Yeah, hang on,” Jack leaned back and fumbled around in one of his desk drawers until he found a bottle of lotion. “This work?”

Gabe took the bottle from him and examined it. Unscented. Good. Moisturizing. Alright, sure. Whatever. He flipped the bottle over to read the ingredients, but had difficulty focusing when Jack’s hand closed around his cock and began lazily stroking him. He stared blankly at the small text as Jack pulled his foreskin down and ran a thumb over his slit, smearing pre-come over his head.

“If you keep staring at that bottle, I’m going to get jealous,” Jack finally said, and Gabe didn’t need to look up to know he was smirking.

“I’m trying to figure out if there’s anything on here I don’t want on my dick, jackass,” he growled, and stubbornly held on to the bottle when Jack tried to pull it from his fingers.

“It’s got coconut oil in it, no lanolin, nothing weird,” Jack laughed gruffly. “I know your allergies, babe. Don’t worry about it.”

Gabe huffed, but popped the cap open and squeezed out a dollop of lotion. He nudged Jack’s hand off him and wrapped his own fingers around both of them, pressing their cocks together and giving them both a long, slow stroke. They were both uncut, Jack longer than Gabe, but not as thick. Gabe slowly worked them both, pulling their foreskins up together, squeezing, then stroking back downward and running his thumb over their exposed heads.

He kept his slow, leisurely pace for a few minutes until Jack dropped his head back against the chair with a moan. Gabe smirked and leaned forward to give more attention to Jack’s neck, planting deceptively gentle kisses along his jugular while his hand pumped them both faster and faster.

Jack’s breathing grew quick and shallow, and his cheeks and neck flushed pink.

“ _Fuck,_ you look good like this,” Gabe growled in his ear and clenched his hand tighter around them.

Jack’s eyes were closed, and he let out a ragged breath at Gabe’s words.

“You like that? You like when I talk dirty to you?” Gabe asked, knowing damn well what Jack liked and working him faster. “You like it when I tell you how fucking sexy you are? You like knowing that you’re so fucking horny that you have to get off in our office?”

Jack moaned and his hips jerked, but Gabe’s weight prevented him from getting far.

“Bet you wish you were fucking me right now instead of my hands. I know you. I know the shit you like. You want me bent over your desk so you can fuck me, isn’t that right? Want me clinging to your desk so you can run your hands down my back and slap my bombshell ass while you fuck me?”

“F–fuck…Gabe, I’m–shit, Gabe. I’m so close…”

Jack was panting now, and Gabe let go of himself to focus all his attention on Jack. He leaned forward to hiss his next words in his ear.

“Maybe next time, _cariño._ ”

Jack’s back arched off the chair and he came over Gabe’s hands. Gabe caught his lips in a kiss, swallowing down Jack’s cry of passion. He continued to stroke Jack until his hips shifted, overstimulated and shying away from Gabe’s touch. Gabe let him go and gave him another deep kiss before he sat back and took himself in hand, closing his eyes and chasing his own orgasm.

Jack’s hands closed around his own and stopped him. Gabe’s eyes snapped open. Jack was sprawled in the chair, face flushed and pupils blown, a satiated smile on his face as he pulled Gabe’s off himself.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Jack asked.

“I’m jerking off, dipshit. The fuck does it look like I’m doing?” Gabe growled.

“Do you think I’m going to let you jerk off while I sit here like some jackass who doesn’t know how to take care of you?” Jack let go of Gabe long enough to reach back and grab a tissue off the desk, cleaning both of them off before putting himself away. “How about I give you that blowjob now, hm?”  
Gabe’s scowl melted into a look of consideration.

“I’m interested.”

“Oh, good,” Jack grinned and firmly grabbed Gabe’s thighs and ass, then stood up, hoisting Gabee into his arms as if he weighed nothing. Gabe wrapped his legs around Jack’s waist and held on to his shoulders.

“I love how you can just _do_ that,” Gabe said.

“Hey, if I can’t even pick up my boyfriend, then what was the point of all those SEP drugs?” Jack asked, and carried Gabe over to his own desk. He set Gabe down in the chair and started to kneel.

“Wait,” Gabe said, and Jack stopped with a curious look. Gabe smirked. “Take the coat off.”

Jack gave a gruff laugh and made a show of sliding out of the blue duster, removing one arm, then the other, finally smoothly slipping the coat off onto one hand and tossing it back onto his empty chair. He was left in his tight, black undershirt and Gabe looked him up and down appreciatively.

“Are you going to keep that hoodie on?” Jack asked, stretching for no other reason than for Gabe’s benefit.

“Yes.”

“Seriously?”

“This office is cold,” Gabe said, eyes roaming Jack’s form hungrily.

“If you’re cold by the time I’m done with you, then I’m not doing my job right,” Jack said, leaning back against Gabe’s desk.

“Then we’ll cross that bridge when we get to it, won’t we?”

“Hm,” Jack considered him for a moment, cocking his head to one side. “Get your pants off.”

Gabe raised an eyebrow.

“And your boxers. I want you naked from the waist down.”

“Seriously?”

“Are you going to question the man who wants to suck your dick?” Jack gave him a look so serious it was almost comical.

“If you say so,” Gabe shrugged. He didn’t make a show out of it like Jack did, but kicked his boots off and shimmied out of his pants and boxers. He kicked his clothes under the desk and settled back in the chair, thighs parted and his cock on display. His erection had flagged a little from neglect, but gave a twitch of interest when Jack slowly dropped to his knees and slid between Gabe’s thighs.

Jack rested his cheek against his thigh and let out a contented sigh. He stroked along the dark skin smoothly, caressing from knee to hip and back again. Jack’s rough five-o-clock shadow scraped pleasantly against Gabe’s skin as Jack nuzzled him before he planted a warm, chaste kiss just beside his knee. Jack kissed his way along the inside of Gabe’s thigh, each a little higher than the last, until Jack was close enough to just barely brush against Gabe’s length. Gabe’s breath caught in his throat, and then Jack backed off, pulling away to start over on Gabe’s opposite leg.

Gabe let out a huff of disappointment, but said nothing more. Jack’s goddamn baby-blue eyes glanced up at the sound, and the way they sparkled with amusement told Gabe that the Strike Commander knew damn well how much of a tease he was being. Gabe folded his arms and pretended not to care.

Jack’s kisses became less chaste, taking his time with each one. His lips were warm and wet, sucking lightly at the skin and following with swirl of his tongue that made Gabe clench his fists in his effort to not show how well Jack was doing. Jack’s eyes sparkled, seeing right through the façade, and gave Gabe’s thigh a hard bite.

Gabe inhaled sharply through his nose. His cock, back to full attention and weeping pre-come, betrayed his attentiveness.

“Don’t pretend you don’t like this,” Jack smirked from between his legs.

“You think I’m going to just fall apart from a little thigh worship?” Gabe asked with a scowl. “You’re going to have to work harder than that.”

“Thank God. I prefer a challenge.”

Jack finally leaned forward and ran his tongue along him, licking a stripe up his length.

“Blegh!” Jack pulled back, tongue hanging out of his mouth and looking at Gabe’s dick like it had personally offended him. “Goddammit, you taste like lotion.”

“Look, I was perfectly happy to just jerk off on your lap.”

“God, you’re the worst. I have never in my life heard someone so excited to bitch about getting their cock sucked,” Jack said, making a face. “Do you have a towel?”

“Ah, yes. I always keep hand towels in my office in case of an emergency situation where I need to wipe lotion off my dick,” Gabe rolled his eyes and unfolded his arms.

“Shut the fuck up and give me a goddamn tissue.”

Gabe finally let out a chuckle and grabbed a box of tissues off his desk and handed them to Jack, then tried not to cringe as Jack wiped him down, the soft tissues still feeling rough against his sensitive skin.

Jack gently kissed the head of his cock in apology, then without further preamble, swallowed Gabe down to the hilt in a single, smooth motion.

“ _Fucking hell, Jack!_ ”

Gabe gripped the arms of the chair like a lifeline and one knee lifted involuntarily. Jack looked smugly up at him, his lips wrapped lewdly around the base of Gabe’s cock. He held it for a few seconds more before he had to slide off Gabe with a gasp.

“What the fuck was that?” Gabe kept clinging to the armrests, flushing hard and staring at Jack.

“One part showing off and two parts forcing your hand,” Jack said, wiping his lips with a thumb. “Now will you chill the fuck out and let me take care of you?”

“Yeah,” Gabe took a second to catch his breath and relax back in his chair. “Holy shit, yeah. Sorry, Jackie. Fuck. Do whatever you want.”

Jack smiled and took the invitation, settling between Gabe’s thighs and going down on him once again. He worked at a more reasonable pace this time, licking and kissing before taking Gabe into his mouth, sucking and licking up and down his length.

Gabe sighed and relaxed into the chair, letting his eyes close and his mind drift into a pleasant haze, focusing on nothing more than the pleasant feeling of Jack’s velvet mouth on him. Fingers wrapped around the base of his cock while Jack’s mouth worked the tip and Gabe let out a soft hum of pleasure. He felt Jack smile around him and increase his pace.

Gabe’s eyes half opened, looking down at Jack with fondness, then ran his fingers gently through the soft blonde hair.

“God, you look so–”

A series of sharp knocks rapped at the door, and both Jack and Gabe froze. The soft beeping of someone typing in a keycode came from the other side of the door. Without exchanging anything more than a frantic glance, Jack shoved himself backwards under the desk and Gabe rolled the chair forward to close the gap. Gabe schooled his expression and folded his hands just in time for the door to slide open Director Fucking Petras entered the room. Goddamn Captain Ana Amari was just behind him.

“Ah! Reyes,” Petras said. “Everything going well up here?”

“As well as can be expected, sir,” Gabe said. There wasn’t room for both Jack and his legs under the desk, and Jack was crammed up against him, hands on his thighs.

“Good, good,” the director looked around. “I was hoping to talk to Morrison. Do you know where he’s gotten off to?”

The opportunity was too good. Gabe absolutely, positively couldn’t resist.

“I think he went to the head, sir,” he said coolly.

The shaking of Jack’s hands on his thighs betrayed his repressed laughter, and Gabe hoped Jack could keep himself silent. This was _not_ a disciplinary reprimand he wanted on his record.

Even worse, if Ana found out, they’d never live it down.

Instead, it seemed Jack also couldn’t resist rising to the bait as Gabe felt a tongue swirl along the head of his cock. Gabe’s hands clenched tighter.

“Ah. Well, I was hoping to catch him before the UN meeting, but I guess I’ll have to come by after. How are those reports coming?”

“They’re coming, sir.”

“Ah, well. I know it’s a lot to throw at you boys all at once, but I promise it’ll all be worth it once we get this organization properly global. We’ll be seeing results soon! Watchpoints all over the world!” Petras smiled, but seemed put out by Gabe’s neutral expression, obviously expecting some enthusiasm in return. “Do tell Morrison I dropped by, won’t you?”

“Will do, sir.”

“Thank you, Reyes,” Petras turned and left, but Ana stayed behind.

Gabe’s eyes locked with hers. Ana folded her arms and leaned against the doorframe.

“What?” Gabe asked, a little too sharply. Jack’s lips closed around his cock, though his tongue didn’t stop and Gabe felt heat rise to his face.

“I actually came to talk to you, Gabriel,” Ana said and, much to Gabe’s dismay, she closed the door and sauntered further into the room.

“Maybe in a bit, Ana,” Gabe said, trying for a more relaxed tone. “I’m busy. Drowning in reports.”

He straightened the paperwork in front of him. A hand fondled his testicles and Gabe had to swallow down a choked sound.

“What reports?” Ana asked. She sat on the edge of his desk and tapped the stack of papers. “These upside-down reports?”

Gabe glanced at the papers in his hand to find that they were, indeed, upside-down. Words failed him.

Ana knocked three times on the desk.

“How’s the weather down there, Jack?”

Jack let out a hum that reverberated through Gabe in a way that had him dropping the reports to clutch at the arms of the chair again. Ana threw her head back and laughed.

“Well, I did have official business to discuss with you, Gabriel, but I think I’ll save it for later. You seem…preoccupied?”

“Damn right,” Gabe growled. Ana didn’t immediately get off the desk, much to Gabe’s displeasure.

“Ah, I’m jealous,” Ana sighed, stretching luxuriously and looking like a cat that got both the canary and the cream. “I wish Reinhardt would fit under a desk.”

“What, you need someone to suck your dick?” Gabe snapped.

“If I had a dick, it would be bigger than either of yours, and I would have the balls to tell Petras I was fucking busy instead of pussyfooting around it like a teenager,” Ana replied smoothly.

Jack choked, banged his head on the desk with a solid _thunk,_ then slid off Gabe’s length as he broke into laughter.His deep, gravely laugh rose disembodied from below the desk. Gabe glared down at him.

“You boys have fun,” Ana said, easing off the desk and sauntering toward the door, looking quite pleased with herself.

“Thanks, Ana,” Jack called, the amusement clearly evident in his voice.

“Anytime,” she smirked. “Keep in mind these walls aren’t soundproof. Try not to traumatize the support staff.”

She closed the door behind her, her laughter following her out into the corridor.

Gabe sighed and pushed back from the desk, giving Jack some room.

“She is never going to let us forget this,” Gabe ran a hand over his face.

“No, she isn’t,” Jack agreed, grinning impishly up at him. “But at least she has our back.”

“I’m glad someone does,” Gabe frowned. “Were you _trying_ to get us caught?”

“Nah,” Jack slid forward, stroking Gabe idly with one hand. “Just helping you practice keeping control under pressure.”

“Of course. Thank you,” Gabe said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

“How about I make it up to you?”

“God, you had better.”

Jack gave him one more smirk, then did exactly that. This time there was no teasing, no showing off, just hard, fast, cocksucking. He bobbed up and down on him with a look of bliss, as if there was nowhere else Jack would rather be than right here, sucking Gabe to oblivion, and Gabe had to work not to thrust up into his hot mouth. Gabe’s fingers wound into Jack’s hair, giving him something to ground himself with and help control Jack’s pace. Without Jack holding back, Gabe found himself reaching his climax much faster than he expected.

“J–Jack…” Gabe groaned. “Jackie, I’m–”

Jack pulled off him.

“ _FUCKNO_ goddammitJacknotyetfuckyou! So close, I’m so close…” Gabe’s voice was rough and fucked out in the way that only Jack could seem to do to him. He clenched his fingers in Jack’s hair and his hips jerked uselessly in desperation.

“I love the sound of you falling apart,” Jack said softly, and gave Gabe a look of pure adoration. “Come on, babe. I’ve got you. Let me have it.”

Jack descended on Gabe once again, taking him fully with a smooth, easy motion, and Gabe came undone. He growled out his climax and bit his fist in an attempt to muffle the sound. Jack took it all smoothly, swallowing around him before finally pulling off and giving his spent dick one more gentle kiss.

Gabe lay sprawled in the chair, legs spread and arms draped on either side of the armrests. Jack smiled and crawled into his lap, getting comfortable and peppering Gabe’s face and neck with gentle kisses as Gabe recovered.

“So,” he finally said when Gabe looked a little less blissed out. “Did I blow your mind?”

“Fuck you, Morrison.”

Jack only laughed and caught Gabe’s lips in a warm kiss.

Gabe’s phone buzzed on the desk, and they both jumped in surprise. Jack reached back and grabbed it, swiping open the text message that had come through.

[Capt. A. Amari: Reinhardt is on his way. Make yourselves presentable, unless you want a REAL man to laugh at your tiny dicks.]

Jack laughed while Gabe groaned. He slid off Gabe’s lap and helped gather his clothes, and the pair hastily got dressed and presentable before returning to their desks as if nothing had happened.

“The answer is yes, by the way,” Gabe said conversationally as he got his reports situated once more.

“Yes?” Jack glanced over, fixing his own stack of reports.

“You did blow my mind,” Gabe said with a half-grin.

Jack smirked.

“Just wait until tonight.”

 

Bonus:

“You know, Rein wouldn’t laugh. In fact, I think he’d be properly horrified if he walked in on us while–”

“Please stop continuing this train of thought.”

“Do you think Ana was exaggerating about how big his–”

“We need to stop talking about this _right now._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh this was my first time writing smut. A huge thank you to [Orpheus](http://orpheus11.tumblr.com/) for beta reading this chapter for me! Concrit and comments always welcome. 
> 
> Hit me up at my [fanfiction tumblr](http://dabbledrabbleprose.tumblr.com) or my [.](https://drabblesafterdark.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> So, real talk. I read a lot of smut, but I haven't written a lot of smut. I know this one ends right when the getting gets good, and that's because I panicked, because there's a lot of badly written smut out there and I didn't want to add to the badly-written pile. If there's enough interest, I might be goaded into trying my hand at writing a Chapter Two that picks up right where this one ends.
> 
> EDIT: I've been goaded. Chapter two is in the works.
> 
> Hit me up at my [Tumblr!](http://dabbledrabbleprose.tumblr.com)


End file.
